Doritos Discovery
by CutePichu65
Summary: Peridot discovers Doritos, her people... and that she's a clod.


Doritos Discovery

DISCLAIMER: I DO NNOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO STEVEN UNIVERSE AND ITS CHARACTERS

A short silly fiction I wrote when I was drawing Peridot earlier. (Yeah, I draw). Peridot finds her own 'kind' in a bag.

"Cloddy… piece… of junk!" Peridot angrily yelled as she kicked a part of her leg enhancer. She looked back at the barn with pure disgust as she continued making her journey to who knows where.

Peridot gave up on journeying in the Beach City, filled with uninteresting humans, and returned to the temple, to meet Steven sitting on his usual place, Lion lying down beside him. "Hey, Peridot!" Steven greeted in his usual cheery way.

"Steven…" she replied and made her way to the fridge. Steven noticed she wasn't wearing her enhancers and that she looked really pissed. He softened up more, but with Steven, he was too soft already. "What's wrong?" Steven wondered and pat the empty space next to him. The other one.

"I really wouldn't have the time to explain ALL wrong things," Peridot told him as she rummaged through the fridge. "Eep!" she shrieked when the fridge light came on. "What type of energy is this?" Peridot gazed like a child and touched the small bulb. "But anyway, I'm… hungry now and my enhancers aren't food productive… believe me, I tried…" she murmured.

Steven laughed a bit and let her free. Peridot continued scattering Amethyst's food until she found the known pack of chips. She grabbed it and brought it out of the fridge. "Dooreatoz?" she read the pack aloud, making a funny face.

"Doritos," Steven corrected as he brushed Lion's pink mane. Peridot rolled her eyes as she tore open the pack. She stared at the orange triangular shaped chips and her eyes widened. She picked one up, "Huh? These are babies… I'm… a mother!" she squeaked.

Amethyst entered shortly and greeted the two of them. She sat down to watch TV when she peered over at Peridot, who was hugging the Doritos pack to her chest, "Yo… Peridactyl, can you stop hugging my food?" she requested.

Peridot suddenly stopped and looked with fire in her eyes at Amethyst. "Food… these are my babies," she snarled as she held the Doritos back to her. She lifted one up and put it next to her head. "See any remarkable resemblance?" she asked her and Amethyst slumped.

"If you want to eat them, they're all yours," Amethyst sighed and looked back at Steven and Lion.

"You clod, you're so insensitive! I'm trying to say that they aren't food, they are babies, babies of Peridots," Peridot clearly explained again. "I'm a Dorito." She stated as she put the pack back in the fridge. Steven giggled at that comment.

Amethyst had got up and brought out the pack again. She sniffed it, Doritos had that Mexican, cheesy, kind of smell. Then she sniffed Peridot, she had a really strong Spanish mozzarella scent, which was somewhat alike. "Hmm," Amethyst said as she took one and put it to her tongue.

"GET THAT OUT OF THERE!" Peridot gasped as she wrestled Amethyst for the small Dorito in her mouth. Unsuccessfully, Peridot climbed off and looked in horror at the purple girl. She'd swallowed her baby! And they thought Gem culture was insignificant.

Amethyst watched with a perplexed look at Peridot, imagining her as an actual Dorito. "You look like a Dorito. You smell like a Dorito. But do you taste like one?" Amethyst leaned in and opened her mouth.

"GAH!" Peridot yelped and tried running out the door. Garnet and Pearl had just entered with shock. Peridot was holding the Doritos to her as she looked in hurry back and forth. "Please move, because you will regret it… Yellow Diamond is calling me via my Gem…" she lied quickly while stomping madly before rushing outside.

"I'm sorry, my babies," Peridot apologised as she was amidst tears, she dipped a hand into the bag and brought out a large amount of Doritos. She touched them to the tongue and chewed slowly while crying. "I'm a cloddy cannibal," she muttered as she chewed. When she swallowed she giggled a bit and then frowned. "Delicious content…" she calculated and devoured the bag entirely and dumped the nylon on the beach.

She entered the temple again, wiping away her tears. "I'm such a clod…" she moaned as she slid by the door, "But it was the only way…" she sighed as she glared at Amethyst as she was with the rest at the fridge. They were all murmuring in distinctively low voices.

"WHAT?!" Peridot yelled as she made her way through. She gasped loudly as she couldn't believe it. "There are more… flavours?!" she shouted. The four of them, excluding Lion, who munched at the Lion Lickers, brought out their hands to each take one pack, even though there were eighteen. "NO!" Peridot commanded and snatched all the eighteen packs, she ran to the room upstairs.

"Peridot, you're being selfish!" they all groaned, missing the exquisite taste of the triangular orange Peridot heads.

"SHUT UP! THEY'RE MY BABIES!" she whined back as they heard crunching from where she was.

"I'm never buying Doritos again," Amethyst said loud enough for her to hear.

"WHAT?! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE?!" Peridot replied. She then looked to nothing in particular, like she was trying to talk to the readers, "You'd better not eat any!" she ordered.

If it was dumb, I'm sorry. But it's funny to me. Anyway, I am eating Doritos, Peridot, so… yeah! Read and Review –CutePichu64


End file.
